


The Lion Says His Grace

by TheDevilWithinMe



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithinMe/pseuds/TheDevilWithinMe
Summary: "Actually Raph, I want to please YOU." Leo was trembling now and couldn't loosen his fists." okay so, let me get this straight you want to submit to me? You want me to take control in here, but out there you're the boss? This all twisted bro, why would you think I wanna do this?"Leo felt that was his answer and that it was his cue to leave. He turned around and faced the doorway. After a moment of silence before Leo could walk out the door."Stop." Raph didn't sound sharp anymore. Instead it was more soft, but stern. "Close the door." Leo was sweating now and he actually didn't think Raph, his own brother, would go through with this. He did as he was told.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 44





	The Lion Says His Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed M/M. If you are not fond of that, please reframe from reading the story. This is obviously not your cup of tea. The rest of you enjoy!

Author note: This is just a one-shot. Enjoy the Tcest.   
Warning: If you do not like M/M contact please refrain from reading the story.

* * *

  
They fought like usual. It was like clock work! One minute they were quiet the next, one was getting on the other's nerves.

  
"How many times do I have to tell you to follow a simple direction! You caused Mikey to break his ankle and a couple ribs because you decided to jump straight into a fight we were not PREPARED FOR!" Leo argued.

  
"Not my fault that Mikey doesn't know how to fucking fight! Bro rarely practices," Raph pointed out.

  
"As your Leader I order you to remain in the layer for a week. You will not go topside. Not even on missions. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" They were so close to each other that they can smell each other's last lunch. The tension between them filled the layer.

  
"Fuck you, Leo, you want me to not go topside then fine. When something happens don't call for back up."

  
"Your type of "Back up" is not needed, know that," With Leo's final word the Red turtle retreated to his room.

  
The layer finally grew silent and the Red turtle has decided to Listen to music to pass the time. While the iPod was playing he heard a knock at the door.

  
"Red, it's me," The familiar voice began to irritate him. The fuck does he want now?   
Without waiting for an answer Leo welcomes himself into the room.

  
"We need to talk."

  
"The hell we do." Raph spat back.

"Please I- ...I need a favor."

  
Raph was confused at this point. They had just had an argument and now Leo is asking for favors?

  
"You got some nerve you know that?"

  
"Please..." Leo's lowered his voice.

  
Eyeing his brother the darker clad turtle, decided to listen to Leo's plea.

  
"Out with it," He finally said. Leo breathed in heavy.

  
"I need something that I know it's going to sound crazy, but I need you to...take care of me," Leo had stopped breathing once it came out of his mouth.

  
"Da fuck do you mean?" Raph cocked his head to the side and hunched forward in a tripod position.

  
"I want you to take control for once? I need this Raph...I need someone to take the Load off my shoulders. Allow me to move a step down from the Ladder." Leo got quiet.

  
"Listen, I'm confused, you never let me be Leader, but tell me again what you want from me cus I think I didn't hear it the First time," He wanted Leo to say. To say for Raph to be the leader.

  
"God no. Out there I'm the Leader. In here, I'd like to be something else. Listen, I know it sounds weird, but you're the one, Raph. Out of All my brothers you are the one to command me to step down,"

  
"And you will listen?" Raph has to make sure he was hearing this right. With a shaky voice Leo replied...

  
"...Yes."

  
"And how would this please you? To step down," Raph was trying to understand.

  
" actually Raph, I want to please YOU." Leo was trembling now and couldn't loosen his fists.

  
" okay so, let me get this straight you want to submit to me? You want me to take control in here, but out there you're the boss? This all twisted bro, why would you think I wanna do this?"

  
Leo felt that was his answer and that it was his cue to leave. He turned around and faced the doorway. After a moment of silence before Leo could walk out the door.

  
"Stop." Raph didn't sound sharp anymore. Instead it was more soft, but stern. "Close the door." Leo was sweating now and he actually didn't think Raph, his own brother, would go through with this. He did as he was told.

  
"Lock it." The red turtle became more demanding and Leo's heart skipped a beat. "Take your gear off, all of it," Leo again did as he was told and for some reason he couldn't loosen up. Is this really what he wanted? The gear slowly came off one by one.  
"Now turn around and face me," Leo slowly turned His body around. To be completely naked in front of his brother felt so cold, yet maybe he just needed some time to get use to it. "Come here and kneel in from of me. I want your knees on the floor," Raph was Still sitting on his bed. Leo walked over and kneeled in front of his brother. "Don't look at me unless I tell you too," Leo gave into every word that rolled off of Raph's tongue. He gripped Leo bandana and pulled his brother's head back.  
"Say that I'm your Master, that you will do everything I tell you, say it." Raph waited. With a slight quiver Leo repeated.  
"You're my Master, I will do everything you tell me too," God this is really happening.

  
" Look at me," once the olive green turtle met with Raph's eyes, Raph quickly put his hand on Leo's throat. He tightened his grip.

  
"Remove your bandana," without withdrawing his hand from Leo's neck, Leo carefully removed his bandana keeping his eyes on Raph's piercing green eyes.

  
"All of what we're about to do stays in here, this does not leave the room. Do you understand?" Raph was burning with desire at this point. He didn't think taking control would be such a turn on. Seeing his fearless leader submitting to him.

  
"Yes Master," Leo replied. Calmly Raph removed his thick member from its hiding place.

  
"You know what to do," Raph nodded.

  
With a slight pause Leo finally took Raphael into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down gently sucked on his brother's cock. Using his hand and mouth in unison.

  
"Put your hands behind your back I don't want you touching me. Use your mouth," Raph demanded. Leo followed the order. Raph could hear the wetness coming from Leo's mouth. Raphael grabbed The blue turtle's mask and tied it around his brothers neck. While Leo remained pleasuring his brother's lower region, the larger more muscular turtle pulled at the bandana and he satisfyingly heard a moan. Raph grunted at Leo's tight lips. He was Pulsating. He noticed his brother's own cock was dripping wet.

  
Raph put a hand behind Leo's head and began to thrust. He was fucking his bother's mouth and he could hear his brother's moans as saliva was dripping down his chin. He felt zero guilt. He wanted to fuck faster and harder, but didn't want to ruin The fearless leader's first time.

  
Leo was about to break his position and was about to move his hands from His back, but halted.

  
"Good...breathing heavily... you do as your told," still thrusting.  
Leo was resilient. Raph was about to explode and before you know it his thick warm cum was oozing down his brothers throat.

"Look at me, I wanna see you swallow it," Raph said with a heavy breath. Leo's glistening blue eyes looked up at his master. Still with Raph's cock in his mouth he swallowed what he could possible fit as fast as he possibly could. Raph felt Leo's neck as his brother's Adam's apple spring up and down as he was swallowing.

  
"Bend over my bed on your belly, legs spread," The blue turtle laid down on his brother's warm sheets exposing his rear end. Raph prepared his hand and with and audible smack on Leo's ass, it made him bite the sheets as it muffled his cry.

  
"There's more where that came from. Grab your cock and start jerking it for me."  
Smack. Smack. 

  
"Uggggh...Leo couldn't hold it in anymore and didn't care if his brothers heard him. He needed this. As he feverishly pumped at his own penis, Raph playful and gently bit one of his cheeks.

  
Oh god. He was at the verge of bursting.

  
"Don't you dare cum without asking me," Raph smacked him one more time before-

  
"Let me cum please!"

  
"Say it again."

  
"Can I cum...pleeeease...ughhh." Leo moaned some more. He knew his hot headed brother could get him to this point.

  
"That's it baby blue let it wash over you," Raph said triumphantly.

  
He called me baby blue. Leo thought as he finally unloaded onto Raph's sheets.  
Both of the brothers breathing was dense. They remained silent as Leo began to reattach his gear back onto his body. He removed the bandana from his neck and placed it in its rightful place over his eyes.  
As he stood at the doorway, he resumed his role of leader and walked off. Neither of them ushering a word.

* * *

  
**Hope this satisfied you guys! Have a good day/night. ;)**


End file.
